familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Putnam County, Florida
Putnam County is a county located in the state of Florida. As of 2000, the population was 70,423. The U.S. Census Bureau 2005 estimate for the county is 73,568 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-12.xls. Its county seat is Palatka6. The county is centrally located between Jacksonville, Gainesville, St. Augustine, and Daytona Beach. History Putnam County was created in 1849. It was Florida's 28th county created from parts of St. Johns, Alachua, Orange, Duval, and Marion counties. The county was named for Benjamin A. Putnam, who was a soldier in the First Seminole War, a lawyer, Florida legislator, and the first president of the Florida Historic Society. Putnam died in the county seat of Palatka in 1869. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,142 km² (827 sq mi). 1,870 km² (722 sq mi) of it is land and 273 km² (105 sq mi) of it (12.73%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Clay County - north *St. Johns County - northeast *Flagler County - east *Volusia County - southeast *Marion County - southwest *Alachua County - west *Bradford County - northwest Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 70,423 people, 27,839 households, and 19,459 families residing in the county. The population density was 38/km² (98/sq mi). There were 33,870 housing units at an average density of 18/km² (47/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 77.91% White, 17.04% Black or African American, 0.42% Native American, 0.44% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 2.94% from other races, and 1.20% from two or more races. 5.92% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 27,839 households out of which 28.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.80% were married couples living together, 12.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.10% were non-families. 25.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county the population was spread out with 24.60% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 24.20% from 25 to 44, 25.10% from 45 to 64, and 18.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 97.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,180, and the median income for a family was $34,499. Males had a median income of $29,975 versus $20,955 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,603. About 15.80% of families and 20.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 30.60% of those under age 18 and 13.10% of those age 65 or over. Municipalities Incorporated # City of Crescent City # Town of Interlachen # City of Palatka (County Seat) # Town of Pomona Park # Town of Welaka Unincorporated *Bardin *Bostwick *Carraway *East Palatka *Edgar *Florahome *Francis *Fruitland *Georgetown *Grandin *Hollister *Johnson Crossroads *Lake Como *Mannville *Melrose *Putnam Hall *Rodman *San Mateo *Satsuma *Springside *Yelvington See also *Drayton Island External links Government links/Constitutional offices * Putnam County Board of County Commissioners official website * Putnam County Supervisor of Elections * Putnam County Property Appraiser * Putnam County Sheriff's Office * Putnam County Tax Collector Special districts * Putnam County School District * St. Johns River Water Management District Judicial branch * Putnam County Clerk of Courts * Public Defender, 7th Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Flagler, Putnam, St. Johns, and Volusia counties * Office of the State Attorney, 7th Judicial Circuit of Florida * Circuit and County Court for the 7th Judicial Circuit of Florida Tourism links * Putnam County Chamber of Commerce Category:Counties of Florida Category:Putnam County, Florida